


Salt

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had never been one for being aroused by the mere sight or smell of a sweaty male before.  Not even Jackson.  But Scott… he was something else in those black track pants and the grey undershirt that exposed his collarbones and a part of his pectorals. Lydia decided that she just might have to find a way to conduct a double-blind experiment into the olfactory nature of her attraction to Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> From a pairing/kiss meme on Tumblr, courtesy of inwolfskin (neck kiss) and ayleecambell (kiss along the hips).

The wonderful thing about being a girl was that even the slow drag of soft fingertips against her collarbone was not enough to shake her from the reverie she was in, scribbling a lengthy solution to a differential equation.  Lydia was allowing herself, somewhat guiltily, to ensconce herself in the warm, navy covers on Scott’s dorm room bed while she did her homework. She didn’t need to be doing homework on a Saturday, but she was in a mood.

And Scott had let her into the room with his usual enveloping hug , telling her she could stay there and work while he went out for a pickup game of basketball with a few of his new college friends. It was early October of their freshman year, and as the only two packmates at the same university, Lydia and Scott still gravitated together. Her dorm room was over in Stern, which was adjacent to the Foothill building that Scott lived in. Hence, they frequently dropped by the other’s room. To Lydia’s surprise, Scott had memorized her schedule and they would grab lunch or dinner together when they were near each other on the campus.

Mostly on Mondays and Wednesdays, though- Scott had two hours in between his morning and afternoon classes, so he’d be waiting for her outside Etcheverry and they’d have lunch together even if he had to rush to the other side of the campus to Barker hall for his one o’clock philosophy class whereas she was usually closer to her Discrete Mathematics lecture.  He cared about her, asked her genuinely how her day had been, how her classes were going. For someone like Lydia, who had spent years with fake friends and a boyfriend like Jackson, and then parents who barely noticed her existence-  she turned to his attention like a flower craving the sun.

Lydia preferred to not confront the depth of her feelings towards Scott McCall. She preferred to do homework in his bed, leaving her scent all over his sheets in a way she hoped he could not ignore.

A burst of laughter sounded down the hallway and the voices got louder as they got closer. Lydia breathed in sharply and refocused herself on the math problem in her lap. The door clicked open and Scott was calling out a farewell before closing the two of them in the room. Lydia was thankful that Scott’s roommate was home for the weekend, so that she could ogle Scott’s sweaty form in relative peace.

Because it _really_ was ogle-worthy.

Lydia had never been one for being aroused by the mere sight or smell of a sweaty male before.  Not even Jackson.  But Scott… he was something else in those black track pants and the gray undershirt that exposed his collarbones and a part of his pectorals. Lydia decided that she just might have to find a way to conduct a double-blind experiment into the olfactory nature of her attraction to Scott McCall. She was already cataloguing hypotheses and possible scientific controls even as she rubbed her thighs tightly together and tried not to gasp at the sweet, low tinge of arousal thrumming through her body.

_There were beads of sweat, slowly meandering along the cords in his neck, pooling on his collarbone, before they slid in a free-fall underneath his shirt down to his nip-_

“Hey Lydia, are you about done with homework? I was thinking we could walk to the Gourmet Ghetto, get some lunch, then go up to the Live Oak park to eat. You could tell me all about how you outwitted that one TA in your Latin Prose class.” Scott grinned back at her as he sat down on the floor against his roommate’s bed and began to tug off his worn-down sneakers and sweaty socks. They spent so much time together that Lydia's friends frequently commented on it, giving her strange side-glances.

_"Are you sure you two never dated?"_

This was it, be forward or face abject humiliation. Any second now, those wolfy senses of Scott’s would detect the heaviness in her scent, the change in her heartbeat, sense the  _heat_  of her eyes upon his shirtless form.  Lydia could pinpoint the exact moment Scott stiffened, still staring down at the shoelaces against his fingers.

“Lydia?”  Scott asked confusedly, his dark eyes darting up to her face.

"You're disgusting." She declared, sliding out of the bed, cool air tingling against her bared thighs and calves. "You're sweaty and stinky and I have no idea why I'm still attracted to you." It really was a perplexing problem. Lydia's knees hit the scratchy Wal-Mart carpet on the floor by the bed, and then she was crawling towards him, sinuously and with one aim in mind.

Scott’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and Lydia let out the breath she had been holding.

“Still?” _Oh, well, best way to give it away really._

When his eyes met hers, Lydia paused, trying to detect whether her advances would be rebuffed or permitted. He was, after all, technically her Alpha.  But then again, seeing his warm eyes drift lower, she wasn’t wearing a bra this morning.

Smirking softly, Lydia continued her progress until she was kneeling between his open thighs.  She placed her hands on his damp biceps, feeling the involuntary clench of muscles beneath, and leaned in closer.

There was a droplet of sweat rolling along his throat. Lydia fixated upon it, then bent down and placed the broad pink of her tongue against it. Its saltiness burst on her tongue and her eyes closed even as she began to lick a stripe upwards.

Scott’s fingers were digging into her hips and he was shuddering underneath her tongue, but he did nothing to stop her.

“ _Lydia_?” Now, this was how her name should sound on his tongue- so low, so broken, and tinged with a combination of desire and awe.

She shushed him with a close-mouthed kiss to his throat.

 

* * *

 

Lydia couldn’t stop giggling.  This, in turn, made Scott snicker up at her.   Her legs felt like jelly, and they trembled so much she had a hard time propping her knees together.

“Careful, if you keep laughing, I might get offended,” Scott rebuked her mildly from his position, sprawled half on, half off the narrow dormitory bed.  His shoulder was pressed up against her bottom and she could feel the scratchiness of his day-old scruff against the curve of her hip.

“I’m not laughing at your oral skills, McCall,” she teased, not feeling the least bit self-conscious at the fact that she was completely naked. “I’m simply feeling the emotional aftermath of having sex with a guy I had considered a friend for years.” That was very much the truth. It had happened so quickly...there was something so wonderfully intense about two people crossing that final boundary between friendship and something more.

“But good?”

“But good,” she agreed. She could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm between her thighs. There was the faintest phantom sensation of Scott's mouth- his tongue- there.

“I’m glad,” he murmured, turning his head so he could press a soft kiss against her hipbone.  Soft, wet, and warm. Lydia squirmed under his lips.  “I think it’s been a long time coming.”

This time, he broke down snickering at his double entendre, which set Lydia off again.

When their laughter subsided, Lydia patted his cheek none too gently. “If you come up here, I’ll turn you into a shaky wreck, too.  A grateful, shaky wreck.”

Scott’s eyes darkened as his pupils widened with desire.  “That a promise?”

Lydia hummed and arched an eyebrow.

“More like a guarantee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo square fill: either 'friends to lovers' or 'au: college or high school', whichever square becomes convenient for a bingo.


End file.
